Sleepover Secrets
by KazeFur
Summary: Naruto wants Sasuke to stay over, but ends up having to invite all the boys over. as the night progresses, secrets are told. Gaara, On Tape! NaruSasu, NejiLee, ShinoKiba, YAOI! Don't Like? GTFO then!
1. Chapter 1

A.N: okay this is my first attempt at a fanfic ^^; ..so it be realy REALLY lame.

"Sasuke! Where are you going?!" Naruto yelled at the top of his voice.

Recently, Sasuke had been running off from their training sessions, for no reason at all.

'why does he keep running away?' Naruto thought to himself, as he flopped to the floor. 'if he can't take getting beaten by me then he should just say so...'. Smirking, he got back up onto his feet.

"ill ask him when i see him again, believe it!" and with that he ran home.

---

Back at his home he sat down to his table with a bowl of his favorite Ramen. As he was finishing up his bowl there was a light rap at the door.

"i wonder who it could be?" He asked himself as he went to the door. He quickly opened it and found Sasuke stood staring at him.  
Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes, pausing for a moment before averting his gaze to the ground.

"I-i'm sorry about rushing off earlier..."  
His voice trailed off and his facial expression changed. He was deep in thought.  
"It's okay, but if you wanna give up, just say so" Naruto exclaimed with a smile, rubbing under his nose.

"What Naruto!!!" Sasuke shouted, grabbing Narutos collar, but he suddenly let go and dropped his voice back down, trying to sound calm.  
"I just....had to go...i had things to do that were urgent".

Naruto stared at his comrade. wondering what could be so urgent that he would have to flee from training to tend to these 'urgent things'. Naruto looked at Sasuke's delicate facial features, looking from his eyes, which were deep with a mixture of emotions. His eyes then traced the outline of his thin, soft lips, his jawline, then slowly began to move down his body. Naruto was suddenly snapped out of his trance-like state by Sasuke clearing his throat.

"Oh, okay" Naruto smiled his foxy grin, turning a slight pink.

"Hm...well, i'm going, i only came to apologize, Cya later Naruto."

Sasuke slowly turned and began to walk down the garden path.  
Naruto unconsciously stepped outside and grabbed Sasuke's arm.  
"Wait..."  
"What?"

Naruto realized what he had just done and was stumped for an answer and Sasuke was begining to grow a little impatient

"Well...what is it Naruto?"  
...

"I-i uh,...well...uh, do you want to stay over at mine tonight?"

Sasuke's face turned a little pink, wondering why Naruto was asking him such a question and, he was unsure what to say in reply.

"Uh...maybe, will it be just us?"

Naruto's eyes widened, he wasn't sure if Sasuke wanted them alone, or if he wanted more than just him staying over. He took a guess.

"Uh, No! I've invited a few guys over!"  
"Oh, okay, well...i'll try to come"

Naruto grinned, feeling fluttery inside. He let go of Sasuke's arm.  
"Okay well i have to go get things ready!"  
"Fine, cya later Naruto"

"Later Sasuke!"

Nauto waved Sasuke off and closed the door.

"Crap! I need to invite people!"

He rushed over to his phone and grabbed the phonebook on the side.

A.N i'm going to add more chapters ^^  
R&R please x


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: okay here is chapter two, i really suck still so yeah lol. DSCLAIMER: i Don't own Naruto or any of the characters etc.....if i did, Sakura would be Fat, and//or Dead. :D...anyway here goes.

Naruto grabbed his phonebook and sat ont he floor with his phone.

"Who should i invite....i guess girls would be a no..."

He sighed and flipped open his phonebook.

"Right, not too many people, i don't want my house trashed, and adults like Kakashi-sensei would not be a good idea..."

He looked down the page and picked up his phone

"Bushy Brow!"

Smiling to himself he tapped in the number.

"Hi, Lee speaking."

Lee sounded tired and was slightly out of breath. 'he must have been training.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Hey Bushy Brow!"

"Oh Hi Naruto, What's wrong?"

"Nothing, i was just wondering if you wanted to come to a sleepover at mine later on tonight?"

"Oh, Yes! If you want me to come i will be there!"

"Of course Lee."

"Okay, i am going to go pack my things now"  
Lee looked around his room, already planning what he was going to take with him.

"Yeah? Well, cya later Bushy Brow."

"Yes. Bye Naruto"

Naruto pressed down the receiver and looked down the page.  
"Choji. well, i'm going to need more food...unless..."

He tapped in Choji's number and waited. . . .  
Choji answered the phone, eating, like always.

"Hi Choji!"

"Hi *chew* what do you want Naruto?"

"I wanted to know if you want to come to a sleepover at mine tonight?"

"Hmm *munch*"

"Oh and could you possibly bring some snacks for us all? If you are coming?"

There was a crinkling sound at Choji's side of the line. he had just finished his packet of BBQ flavored potato chips and was opening a new packet

"Yeah, sure *crunch*...i'll bring LOADS of food"

"Good, well cya later!"

"*chew* Yeah!"  
Choji put the phone down and ran off to his kitchen to collect food for the sleepover.

"Heh...thats the food and another person....now..."

Grinning, Naruto looked through a few pages, then he stopped and slid his finger down the page.

"KIBA!!! He'll liven it up!"  
Naruto Rapidly tapped in the Inuzuka's number and waited......

"Come on, Pick up Kiba!"

"Umm, Hello?" It was Kiba's Mom.

"Hi, is Kiba in?"

"Yes, he's just upstairs with Akamaru, one sec."

"Okay...."

"KIBA GET DOWN HERE, NARUTO IS ON THE PHONE!!!!"

Naruto held the phone away from his ear, and his hair comically blew back.  
Kiba then came to the phone.

"Hey Naruto, How ya doing?"

"Hi Kiba, i'm fine thanks, apart from my ear...heh...how about you?"

"Oh, sorry about that, my Mom shouts really loudly....i'm good thanks."

"Yeah, i've noticed...how about Akamaru?"

"He's a little tired, *Akamaru Barks*...but okay, we've been training all day!"

"Oh, good, but anyway...do you wanna come to an awesome sleepover at mine tonight?"

"Hell yeah!...Can i bring Akam--"  
Kiba was cut off by Naruto  
"Yeah!! But you gotta promise me, no dodo anywhere annnd, you have to liven the place up!"

"Yeah, sure, and Akamaru dosn't do that!"

"Okay, well i guess i'll cya later"

"WAIT....can Shino come too?"

Naruto wasn't going to invite Shino because he didn't think Shino was a sleepover/party kind of person, but since Kiba was asking, and that fact he couldn't say no....

"Uh...sure?...yeah, why not?"

"Thanks, it's just....."

"Just?...."

"Never mind, heh...cya later"

"Bye"

Naruto put down his phone, wondering why Kiba wanted Shino to come....  
'Break Time!' he thought to himself.....He stood up and went to get a drink and have a little strech.

---

Naruto came back after a drink and a little run around the house. He sat himself down and grabbed the phonebook and flicked through a few pages...

He Stopped at Neji.

"Hmm....Neji, i dunno...its kind of akward to call him, if his dad picks up...."

Naruto trailed off...thinking of a way to invite him.

"Hmm, i'll call Lee back or something..."

He continued down the page, then turned over a few more pages.  
he stopped at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru? Hes cool."

He tapped in his number and listened to the repetitive ring...  
He looked at the clock and noticed he was running out of time, everyone would be coming soon, and he still had to ring back Lee.

"Hey, Shika--"  
Naruto cut shikamaru off.

"Hi, Umm, do you want to come to a sleepover at mine tonight?"

"Who's coming?"

"Oh, Umm...Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Lee, Maybe Neji and hopefully, you."

"This is going to be SO Troublesome...."

"Yeah, so you in?"

"Yeah why not, do i need to bring anything apart from the usual?"

"No, no it's fine, but yeah i've got alot to do so....."

"Oh, okay cya later Naruto"

"Bye Shikamaru!"

Naruto pressed the receiver and flipped back to Rock Lee's number.  
He rapidly tapped in the number and waited....

"Hey..."

"Hi Lee....i can't stay on...but coul-"

Naruto was cut off.

"This is Kakashi, not Lee Naruto."

"CRAP, sorry Kakashi-sensei."

"Don't worry Naruto. so, why do you need to talk to Lee?"

"Oh, nothing important but i have to go, laters!"

"Bye..oh by the way, i might come check up on you later!"

"Wait....why?"

"Oh, just to come and you know...."

"you dont need to do that Sensei, really, it's okay, okay your not coming? okay heh.....bye"

Naruto quickly put the phone down.

"Crap. i hope he doesn't come. He wont...the new make out paradise book came out today so he's probably too busy reading that..heh" Naruto re-assured himself as he tapped in Lee's number again, slower th is time to make sure he typed it in correctly.

"Hi, Lee Speaking"

"Hey BushyBrow! could you call Neji and ask him if he wants to come too?"

"Don't you have his number?"

"Ehhhm, no."

"Oh, i could give you it...hang on"

"WAIT LEE"

"Hm? what?"

"Could you just phone hi, i rarely call him and his Father dosen't really like me...."

"Okay Naruto. i will call him now"

"Thanks Bushy Brow!"

"It is no problem Naruto"

"Heh...okay, cya in an hour or so then...."

"Yeah, Bye Naruto"

Naruto put down the phone and flopped backwards onto the floor.

"All this, and i just wanted it to be me and Sasuke..."

He got up and began to set up some beds in the spare bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N// I'm Sorry this chapter took so long to get up, i wrote it up, then my notebook died on me.I tried to re-write it as best as i could, enjoy. please R&R ^,^ and i'm glad you all like it so far!

Naruto had just finished setting up he fourth bed in his spare room, when there was a quiet knock at the door.  
"Hmm, which one is it?" He said to himself, running to the door.

He opened the door to see a familiar Uchiha stood there.

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Hi, Naruto."

Naruto stood to the side to let him in. He set his bags down and sat on the sofa.

"I thought there was going to be more people than just us."

Naruto began to panic, what if they all had changed their minds. He thought quickly.

"Uhh, they just haven't arrived yet."

Naruto shut the door and joined Sasuke on the sofa, sitting quite close to him.

...

There was a long awkward silence. 'I hate this, it's too quiet, i need to make a conversation with him. But what about?...' Naruto thought to himself. He decided to ask a question.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm, Yeah?"

"...How are you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"I'm good."

Naruto had 'chickened out'. He turned his body so he was facing Sasuke, his heart rate increasing. Sasuke raised a brow, questioningly, then also turned so they were sat sideways on the sofa, facing each other.

Naruto had decided to try ask his question again.

"Sooo, Sasuke...."

"Yeah?"

"I..don't know..heh"

Naruto was never good with words, he either mixed them up or didn't know what to say. Maybe actions were really louder than words.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's deep Blue eyes, slowly moving his body closer to Sasuke. He could hear and feel his heart rate going through the roof, like he'd just been in a 1000m race.

Sasuke's eyes widened, but Sasuke also began to move closer, his breathing irregular. their lips went from inches, to centimeter's apart. Naruto began to close his eyes, as did the Uchiha's. Now millimeters apart from each others lips, they paused for a moment, taking it all in. Then they began to move again, Nauto's lips brushed against Sasuke's soft lips. Sasuke shuddered, in delight.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

They both jumped back to either end of the sofa, turning bright red.

Naruto grinned his foxy grin at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled back, obviously still in chock from the disruption. There was another impatient knock.

"I'll get it."

Naruto bolted from the sofa to the door and opened it. Sasuke was patting down his clothing, sorting it out and trying to get rid of his blush.

"Hey Naruto!"

"Hey Shikamaru, Choji!"

"I brought the food!"

"Yeah, i can see Choji."

Naruto smiled and let them pass by him then he shut the door. Choji's arms were full of brown paper bags, full of food and Shikamaru was holding his and Choji's things. Shikamaru set their bags down and sat next to Sasuke on the sofa.

"Where should i put all this yummy food Naruto?"

"Kitchen, i got a few things myself too."

Choji ran off to the kitchen, grinning.

"Hey Sasuke, hows it going?"

"I'm fine thanks, how about yourself, Shikamaru?"

Sasuke now looked calm and was smiling alot more.

"How many more people are there to come?" Shikamaru asked.

"Umm, Kiba, Shino, Neji and Lee."

"Wow, did you have to invite the whole of Konoha?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

This suddenly reminded Naruto that he accidentay called Kakashi. He hoped he wouldnt turn up.

There was another knock at the door.

Naruto ran to the door an opened it.

"Hey Naruto!"

*Bark*

"Hey Kiba, Akamaru, Shino."

"Unn, Hi."

They walked in and sat on the sofa next to Shikamaru and Sasuke, placing their bags next to Shikamaru's and Chojis.

"Yahooo! This is going to be fun!" Kiba yelled.

"Indeed." Shino agreed, in his monotonous voice.

"Just Lee and Neji to come now!" Naruto said, sitting on the sofa arm, next to Sasuke. He leaned on his shoulder.

Choji returned from the kitchen.

"Hey Shino, Kiba. I just set all the food out if that's okay Naruto."

"Hell yeah Choji. Thats real nice of you to do that."

Naruto smiled at Choji. Choji was one of the best cooks he knew.

There was a light rap at the door.

"Was that the door?" Shikamaru asked, running over to the door.

Shikamaru opened the door and smiled, letting Lee and Neji in.

"Hi, sorry we are so late, we went to tell Gai-sensei about this all boys sleepover and how splendid it was going to be and --"

Neji covered Lee's mouth.

"It was his idea to tell him, and you know how they get, all soppy and stuff."

Neji began to imitate them

_"Gai-sensei i'm going to miss you!"_

_"It's okay Lee, remember your youth and be back soon."_

_"Gai-sensei."_

_"Lee."_

_"Gai-sensei!"_

_"Lee!"_

Neji hugged Lee, sarcastically as everyone laughed.

"We were not like that at all!" Lee said as he folded his arms, sulking.

"Calm it down Lee! He's only playing!" Kiba said, smirking.

Once everyone had settled down, Naruto stood up.

"Right, this is going to be an action filled sleepover! but i need to warn you all...

When i went to type in Lee's number, i accidentally pressed a wrong key and called Kakashi, and he said he might come over and see how it goes."

"How does he know your having a sleepover?" Shino asked.

"Well....i started talking, without even seeing if it was Lee on the other end of the line"

Naruto sweat dropped, as everyone else facepalmed themselves.

"Anyway, lets not let that ruin our fun, Eh?"

Everyone cheered, in agreement.

"Next thing. where everyone is gonna sleep. we might as well get it out of the way..."

Naruto said, pointing to his spare room.

"There are 4 beds i set up in there."

"Uh, 7 people can't fit into 4 beds Naruto." Shino said.

Naruto facepalmed himself.

"Well....4 could go in there, two could crash on the sofa..." Sasuke said patting the sofa he was sat on.

"Yeah, but what about the one person left?" Choji asked.

"One could top and tail with me." Naruto said, pulling a fox-like grin, looking at everyone, but stopping at Sasuke the longest.

"Well, i will sleep anywhere!" Lee said.

"Yeah, me too." Neji said, agreeing with Lee.

"Well, you two could crash on the sofa then" Kiba said, grinning.

*Bark*

"Actually, i don't thing anyones too bothered where they sleep..." Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Well, if Neji and Lee are okay about sleeping on the sofa, thats most of it sorted." Naruto pointed out.

"Yes, i will sleep on the sofa." Lee answered.

"...Okay, i will too." Neji agreed, it wasn't like he could say no anyway.

"Okay, now. who's gonna sleep with me?" Naruto asked smirking.

"Well, it looks like everyone is going off in teams, so why dosen't Sasuke sleep in your room, with you." Shino asked.

Naruto grinned, he could kiss Shino right now for asking that! Naruto looked at Sasuke, beaming.

"I'm okay with that." Sasuke said, smirking at Naruto.

"Shino, your a genius!" Kiba said, patting Shino's shoulder.

*bark!*

Akamaru went from Kiba's lap to Shino's lap, and sat down.

"That's fine with me too, Believe it!"

"So, Naruto and Sasuke are in Naruto's room. Me and Lee are on the Sofa and Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Choji are in the spare room." Neji exclamed.

Everyone smiled and nodded, happy with their placing.

A.N// heh..it's gonna get epic in the next chapter :D please r&r and i shall post the next one very soon ^^. Hide and Seek.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N// Im sorry you all had to wait so long D:. My friend was staying over and she hates yaoi, so i couldn't really type it up. gomenasai! enjoy anyway!

Everyone got their bags and headed rooms where they were going to sleep.

Sasuke walked into Naruto's room. He placed his bags next to Naruto's bed and scanned the unusually tidy room.

"Heh...Seem's like Naruto has cleaned his room, for once" He said to himself.

Sasuke saw a photo on the bedside cabinet out of the corner of his eye.

He picked up the picture frame and looked at the photograph;

It was a picture of their team, Team 7. Kakashi was stood behind them, reading his Make Out Paradise novel. Sasuke smirked at this. 'Kakashi always reads those books, and he never get's told off'. He thought to himself. Sakura was at the far right smiling, next to her was Naruto but there was a bit of a gap between Naruto and Sakura. Naruto had his arm wrapped around Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke's tummy suddenly tingled as he looked at the photo. He quickly put it down and walked back to the living room.

Meanwhile, everybody had quickly dumped their bags in the rooms and came back to the living room.

Sasuke re-joined them. They were in a conversation about what movie they would watch if they were going to watch one.

"A Romantic film!" Lee sugested.

"NOO! A Horror film!" Kiba insisted.

Everyone began to agree with Kiba.

"Yeah, Horror films are really good!" Choji stated.

"If we are going to watch a film, then it has to be a Horror!" Naruto told them.

"I have loads of Horror films at home." Shikamaru said.

"Cool! Go get one and we will watch it!" Naruto said smirking.

"Okay, i'll be back soon-ish." Shikamaru exclaimed, running out of the door.

"So, what do we do now?" Neji asked.

"How about a game?" Kiba said, questioningly.

"OHH OHH Lets play hide and seek!" Lee Shouted, standing up.

"Hide and seek, isnt that childish though?" Shino said.

Naruto smirked, then looked at everyone, nodding at them.

"Okay Lee, we'll play hide and seek, but you have to be it!"

"Aww. fine, but no Ninjutsu or Genjutsu!"

"Okay, we wont use any Ninjutsu or genjutsu, right guys?"

They all nodded in agreement, smirking.

"Go count outside and we will hide in the house!" Choji said, pushing Lee towards the door.

"Okay, okay, no need to push me!"

"Count to 100 and when your done, come in and shout tha you're coming." Neji explained.

"Yes, i get it, i will find you all though!"

Lee walked outside and shut the door.

"Okay, guys, don't go too hard on him, but make it.....fun!" Kiba said to the rest of them.

They all gave their own sign of approval.

"Okay Lee, you can start counting!!!" Naruto shouted to him.

"One, Two, Three...."

They all scattered. Choji went into the kitchen and hid in one of the cupboards. Neji ran to the bathroom and hid in the bath, pulling on the shower curtain. Kiba and Akamaru hid under the sofa. Shino went into the spare room and hid in the wardrobe. Sasuke hid under Naruto's bed and Naruto, ran about the house trying to find a decent place to hide.

Naruto ran to the bathroom and pulled back the shower curtain.

"Taken." Neji said grinning.

"Argh!!" Naruto moaned, pulling the shower curtain back.

He ran into the Kitchen and stopped in his tracks. he could hear a crinkling noise coming from the cupboard.

"Choji, your eating too loud, i can hear you!"

"Okay, *Munch* thanks!"

Naruto ran into his bedroom.

"Anyone in here?!" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, me." Sasuke replied.

Naruto Grinned, exited that he was finally alone with him, again!

"Where are you?"

"Under the bed."

Naruto dropped to the floor and slid under the bed, squishing upto Sasuke.

"Naruto, we will both get caught if you hide in the same spot as me!"

"Yeah. i know."

"Fine."

They both laid there in another awkward silence.

Meanwhile...

"Ninety Seven, Ninety Eight, Ninety Nine...One Hundred!"

Lee jumped up and ran into the house.

"I'M COMING, EVEN IF YOU ARE READY OR NOT!"

Lee walked past the sofa, where Kiba was hidden and walked into the Kitchen.

"Anyone here?"

Lee paused and waited for any sign of a sound.

Inside the cupboard, Choji was sat awkwardly, holding his packet of potato chips perfectly still.

"I guess not." Lee said walking out of the room.

Choji sighed in relief, and made himself comfortable again.

Lee walked into the bathroom.

"There must be someone in here!"

He pulled back the shower curtain to see Neji laid there, with his eyes closed.

Lee leaned down and looked at Neji. recently, he had been having strange feelings for Neji, and right now, he just felt like kissing him. He leaned closer and suddenly, Neji grabbed Lee and pulled him into the bath so he was sat ontop of Neji.

"So you found me?"

"N-neji..wha--"

Lee was cut off by Neji, who had pulled Lee down into a kiss. Lee began to kiss back, gradually getting used to the new feeling, Lee had never been kissed before. Neji pulled him closer arching his hips a little. Lee grinded his hips back into Nejis. Lee then licked Neji's bottom lip, begging for entry. Neji opened his mouth a little and Lee's tounge dove in, exploring Neji's warm mouth, clashing their teeth together occasionally. Neji didn't seem to mind though, as it _was_ Lee's first kiss.

Lee pulled back and smiled at Neji. Neji returned the smile and ruffled Lee's hair.

"What's taking Lee so long?!" Kiba asked Akamaru. Akamaru barked back.

Back in Naruto's bedroom~

"Naruto what are you doing?!"

"Don't worry Sasuke, i can fit!"

Naruto had climbed ontop of Sasuke, pinning him to the floor as his back pressed against the underneath of his bed. Naruto grinned at the Uchiha, holding his arms at either side of his head.

"Okay, you've got me pinned. Now What?"

"I'm not sure" Naruto said grinning to himself.

"Well, don't forget Lee is looking for us and if he finds you--"

Naruto jumped into Sasuke's unfinished sentance.

"And blah blah, but look, he's taking a while isn't he."

"Yeah, it's not like him."

"Well...."

"Well what?"

Naruto leaned his face really close to Sasuke's face, gazing deep into his eyes.

He whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"Nobody's around..."

Sasuke turned pink and smiled. Naruto now knew what he was going to do.

He leaned further in and let his lips barely touch Sasuke's lips, and Sasuke moved his head up, making them lock lips. Naruto closed his eyes and pressed his lips harder against Sasuke's, changing the pressure of the kiss from firm to soft. Sasuke broke the kiss and looked up at Naruto.

"I didn't think you were..."

"Well, recently, when you've been running away from our training sessions..."

"I'm sorry about that. I was running away because...well...everytime you pinned me down, my stomache...."

"Me too!"

Naruto understod exactly what Sasuke was talking about. He'd felt the exact same at those moment's too. Naruto let go of Sasuke's wrists.

"Naruto...I guess you already know now, but i feel i need to say it anyway..."

"What, what tell me!" Naruto said grining exitedly.

"I..I Love you Naruto."

Sasuke turned pink.

"Sasuke...."

Naruto had never had anyone tell him they loved him. He was full of different emotions, some he had never felt before. Naruto felt realy happy, his heart skipped a beat when sasuke replied to his unfinished sentance."

"Yeah?"

"I, I Love you too, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto down into a hug and kissed his forehead.

"Perfect." Sasuke whispered.

--

Lee got up off of Neji. Flushing a bright pink.

"Everyone will be wondering why i havn't found them by now."

"Yeah, go. hurry."

Neji climedout of the bath and stood by the door, opening it then walking back to the living room. Lee followed. Neji leaned against the wall and began to watch Lee with his arms folded.

Lee walked into the living room and scanned the room.

"Someone is certainly in here!"

Lee walked over to the sofa, he could see Akamaru's tail sticking out of the side, wagging in exitement.

"I have found you Kiba!" Lee exclaimed, dropping to the floor and looking underneath the sofa.

"Aw, You got me Lee."

Kiba got out from udner the sofa with Akamaru and stood by Neji at the wall.

"Where did you hide Neji?"

"Bath."

Kiba laughed and watched Lee go into the Kitchen.

Choji was eating another packet of potatoe chips, munching loudly.

Lee smiled and walked straight over to the cupboard Choji was in.

He tapped once on the door and Choji banged his head on the top of the cupboard.

"I got you too Choji!"

Lee grinned and skipped exitedly to the living room, Choji following.

"Okay, now i need to find Naruto, Shino and Sasuke."

Lee walked over to the spare bedroom and paused at the door.

"Hmmm...."

Lee cautiously dropped to the floor andlooked under the beds, to find nobody there.

He jumped back up and looked around the room, there was only the wardrobe, where Shino was, and a Drawer. He went over to the wardrobe and quickly opened the doors.

"Shino~ I have got you too!"

Shino muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'lame' and walked into the Living room.

Kiba smiled at Shino and Shino nodded back.

"Well Shino, you didn't do that bad, theres just Naruto and Sasuke left."

"Yes, well i did hide in an easy place."

Everyone continued their converstation about their hiding places as Lee opened the door to Naruto's bedroom. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

He saw that Naruto's duvet was fairly large, like there was someone underneath them. Lee walked upto the quilts and quickly threw them off.

"AHH!" Lee screamed.

Naruto and Sasuke were kissing passionately, Naruto on top. Their eyes closed. Lee could see their tounge's intertwined, as they were slowly moving, pressing against each other.

"Mmm" Naruto Muttered and Sasuke moaned a little.

Suddenly Lee felt his member throb. His eyes widened, much larger than they already were.

"AHEM!!" Lee coughed, trying to disrupt them.

Sasuke and Naruto suddenly parted and stared at Lee, their faces a shocking pink.

"Lee! We can explain..." Naruto began.

"I- it's okay Naruto, Sasuke...i'm sorry for..."

Sasuke grabbed Lee's collar.

"Lee, just don't tell ANYONE!"

"I-i will not tell anyone. Also i understand where you two are coming from..."

Sasuke let go of Lee and Naruto began to laugh.

"Lee, even I know where YOU come from...."

"NARUTO! Not like that...i mean that, well... you two have been in the same team for a long time, and....it's the same with me and Neji..i think."

"Lee...NEJI?!" Naruto asked grinning.

"Y-yes, i found him in the bathroom and..."

"and you kissed?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. But i have never kissed anyone. i was not expecting it either, especially from Neji..." Lee trailed off turning pink.

"Well. Lee, do you like him?" Sauke asked yet another question.

"YES! All this time i have been calling him a rival, but really...."

Naruto and Sasuke understood. They had been exactly the same.

"We understand." Naruto said.

"Oh, yes, well....let's go before everyone else...."

Lee trailed off again, heading for the door.

"Yeah!"

They all went back into the living room and joined the others.

Shikamaru had returned with his Horror movie too.

"My dad finally let me bring it. let's get ready yeah?"

Everyone agreed as they went to get changed.

Choji rapidly got changed and ran to the kitchen.

"I'M MAKING THE FOOOOD!"

Everyone laughed and moved chairs and brought out pillows, getting ready for the film.

AN// i hope this was good enough ^^; i REALLY apologise for the slowness  
i hope you all enjoyed though! R&R. more to come soon. Muhaha, and MORE Action!


	5. Chapter 5

AN// Hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as you all enjoyed the last. ^^'' And yet again, i apologize for taking so long.

Shikamaru stood near the TV, with a video tape in his hand.

"I'm guessing that is the Horror movie?" Neji asked, pointing to the video tape.

"Yep. I thought this sleepover was going to be a drag, but maybe it wont be afterall."

"Wait. What took you so long?" Kiba asked.

"Well, on the way back i stopped at the store to get some more food."

"FOOD?!" Choji squealed in excitement.

"Do tell us how getting a film and some food would take that long?" Shino said, pushing up his glasses.

"Woah, woah, everyone calm down!" Lee said, jumping infront of Shikamaru.

"Right, i'll tell you everything..." Shikamaru said, sitting down on the floor.

Everyone did the same, sitting in a circle, waiting to hear Shikamaru's story of his trip.

"Well, i went home and had to beg my mom to let me bring it....it was such a drag, my father didn't mind me taking it, but my Mom, well, she whined on at me about the age limit and stuff..."

A few people sweat ropped, but Shikamaru didn't seem to notice.

"Then, when my Dad finally convinced her to let me bring it, she gave me some money, telling me to get some popcorn or something. At first i didn't want to take it but my Dad nudged me, reminding me she will probably moan if i didn't take it."

Kiba sneezed and everyone looked at him for a few moments.

"Sorry..heh..."

"Anyway, carry on Shikamaru" Choji said.

"Okay, so then i walked past the store and decided to go in and get the popcorn. I was going to save it...but....anyway, i went into the store and i saw Gaara there..."

"Gaara?!" Lee asked, rather surprised.

"What would he be doing in Konoha?" Sasuke Asked.

Naruto coughed loudly to get their attention.

"Carry on Shikamaru..." Naruto exclaimed.

"...Gaara was in the store with the Exact same film i have here. Kinda weird, but whatever...Gaara told me he was with Kankuro and they were stopping over at Tenten's house..."

"TENTEN!" Lee shouted, jumping up!

"Heh...wow, Tenten and Gaara!" Kiba said, rubbing under his nose.

"Let me finish!!!" Shikamaru said loudly.

Everyone fell silent, waiting for him to continue.

"Kankuro asked Tenten if he could come over, he likes her and then he chickened out and ended up having Gaara come along. Their, well, Kankuro's plan was for them to watch a scary film and have Tenten....well....you get the picture."

Everyone sniggered and giggled, apart from a mortified Lee.

"After i got the popcorn, i set off back here and bumped into Kakashi. He asked if it was going okay and i told him about the movie...He seemed fine with it and he just walked on by. Then i finally came back to find you all playing hide and seek."

"That was exiting...*cough* so lets get this movie on!" Kiba said.

"Wait, wait...so Kankuro and Gaara are at Tenten's house now!" Lee asked.

"Yeah, didn't you hear what he said?" Shino asked.

"But, Gaara.....Tenten is in trouble!" Lee said shakily.

"Lee, i doubt Kankuro would let Gaara do anything to her if he likes her." Neji said, butting in.

"Neji's right Lee, just calm down." Naruto sighed.

"Okay." Lee said calming down

"Shouldn't we all get changed first?" Choji asked

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed, standing up and beginning to head to Naruto's bedroom.

"Okay, but be back as soon as you can...and Choji, you get the food from the kitchen too!" Naruto said grinning.

"Yes!" Choji shouted tunefully

Everyone went and got changed. Naruto and Sasuke were in Naruto's bedroom. Neji and Lee in the living room and Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji, in the spare bedroom.

"Let's play a little." Naruto said, giggling at Sasuke.

"Not now Naruto....everyone will be changed in the next few minutes." Sasuke said, taking his top off.

"Okay..." Naruto fell silent and also took his top off.

They continued until they were both in their boxers before Sasuke broke the silence.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said quietly

"Yeah?" Naruto replied.

Sasuke walked upto Naruto and kissed him on the forehead.

Naruto blushed a little, then pulled Sasuke into a hug.

"Your body's so warm Naruto..." Sasuke said, tightening his hold by a fraction.

"Yours too.." Naruto said, slowly rubbing his hands up and down Sasuke's smooth back.

After a few seconds Sasuke pulled out of the hug and walked to the door.

"Let's go watch the movie.." Sasuke said, slowly opening the door.

Naruto grinned and followed him into the living room. Everyone else had changed. All wearing their favorite color boxers. Naruto in Orange, Sasuke's a Deep blue with the Uchiha sign on the side, Choji's were red with yellow swirls dotted about. Shikamaru's a dark green, Lee's a light green, Neji's a light Grey//Blue, Shino's were black and Kiba's were white.

"I got the food!!" Choji exclaimed, pointing to a vast array of food on the table in the middle of the room.

"Okay, then, let's get this film on!" Shikamaru said, popping open the video tape's case and sticking the tape into the VCR.

Everyone moved about, getting bits of food and sitting down, getting comfortable.

From right to left there was, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino.

"This looks epic!" Kiba said rather loudly.

"SHHH!" Everyone hissed at Kiba.

Naruto threw a slipper at the light switch and it all went dark...

_There was a full moon, above a rather creepy looking house. The camera slowly zoomed in to the door, where there was a young woman and two men stood at the door. The door opened by itself, and they cautiously stepped inside the house._

_The camera came up close behind the three people, as they stepped inside. The door slamming behind them in the camera's face..._

Lee shivered and Neji moved up a little closer to him, trying to comfort him without letting the others notice.

_The three people walked down the dark coridoor, looking around._

Then, the screen went black and white. A fuzzy crackling noise blocking out the scary music that was playing.

"Aw, man, whats up with thi--"

A loud, deep breathing noise came from the tape and the screen ad changed to just black.

"Shikamaru, i-i think there's something up with your tape." Kiba said, wrapping his arms around Shino, tightenting his grip.

Everyone went silent as a rather familiar voice came from the tape.

_"So....you want to see something scary?" _The sinister voice said, inbetween deep moans. Moans of pain, sorrow, loneliness. Blood lust.

_A quiet whimper in the background began. Slowly getting louder. Panic._

Everyone looked at each other, shocked, scared. _Was_ the voice who they thought it was?

_Then, the screen came on to a small room. A box-like room, tinged green, with nothing in it but a chair, which had what looked like, a shinobi tied to it. His mouth was taped up and his arms tied beind his back, to the chair. The same with his legs._

_The camera seems to be looking from one of the corners of the room, down at the shinobi. The door right behind him was locked by a bolt near the top._

_"Scary, Huh?!"_ The voice muttered in a bone chilling tone.

"N-naruto, c-can we change th--"

Choji was cut off by Sasuke.

"No, i want to see who's talking..."

"O-okay." Choji said, stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

_The light in the room flickered for a moment, before something walked upto the Shinobi from under where the camera was._

"I-is th-that..." Shino trailed off

_The person turned around, his eyes full of hate and excitement at the same time._

_"Wanna see this Shinobi die?" He asked towards the camera, grinning, pointing back at the shinobi who was whimpering, trying to break free from the ropes._

Everyone remained silent.

_"Let's get started" He said, turning and walking upto the Shinobi. He pulled out some shuriken and began to throw them at the Shinobi's body._

"This is just.....to creepy." Neji said, shuffling about in his seat.

"Wait. Let me get this straight. Is that....?" Lee asked everyone, stunned.

"Yes Lee, That's Gaara." Shikamaru said, staring at the screen.

"And....that is a real Shinobi?" Lee questioned again

"YES LEE." Naruto said. He felt shocked. Upset. He wanted to help the Shinobi but couldn't. His fate was already planned.

_Gaara stopped throwing shuriken at the shonobi, who was in tears, mainly because of the pain. Gaara suddenly grabbed his head and moved left, banging into the wall and sliding down, Moaning and growling in pain._

_"Yes...soon...." He said to himself._

_"Am i a good boy for doing this? I am right?"_

_After a few more moments of moaning, he got back up and walked upto the shinobi and ripped the tape from his mouth._

_"Please. Let me go!" The Shinobi cried out._

_Gaara grinned, his eyes closed. Sand slowly began to pour out of his gourd._

_"Please, No, Not that, PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU!" The shinobi screamed out._

_The sand began to move up his legs and torso._

_"Please Gaara!" The Shinobi begged._

_By then the sand was around his neck, slowly begining to climb up his face._

_Gaara remained in silence, watching the sand cover the Shonobi's entire body._

_Then Gaara walked over to the camera and held his hand up near it._

_He stood there for a few moments before slowly closing his hand, grinning sadistically._

_The sand enclosed on the shinobi, shooting blood all over the walls, a few splashes hitting the lens on the camera._

"Awww No, He didn't did he?" Kiba asked fidgeting in his chair.

"I think he did...." Naruto replied, shocked.

"Sick child. I don't know WHO would want or like him." Neji commented, disgusted at the Sand Ninja.

"Yeah *munch* Evil thing isn't he?" Choji added.

_Gaara laughed then pushed the remains of the bloody corpse onto the floor._

_"All this excitement" Gaara smirked, slowly moving his hand down to his groin._

''No.....NO HE'S NOT GOING TO DO THAT!" Sasuke shouted, his eyes widening.

"Do what?" Lee inquired.

"Sasuke, you don't mean THAT, do you?" Shino asked.

"I.. i dont know. Let's find out." He answered, turning back to the screen.

_Gaara slowly pulled down his pants, revealing black boxers. He pulled out his now hard member and began to slowly rub it._

Lee sat bolt upright, staring at the screen whilest the other guys turned a little, as to not watch what Gaara was about to do.

"Aw, NO. He's Masturbating?!" Kiba whined as Akamaru put his paws over his eyes.

_Gaara began to moan, this time in pleasure as he increased the speed. His moans grew louder._

Lee sweatdroped, he felt his own cock begin to grow hard.

_Gaara's moans stopped for a second, as he dragged the cahir closer to the camera, smirking. He then continued._

_"Ahh, so nice.....Mmm...oh god...." Gaara sighed, he was beginning to climax._

_Gaara's breathing increased, and after a few more cries out in pleasure he came, his hands covered in semen._

Suddenly, the door opened and Kakashi walked in, just as Lee moaned out loud, his nose spraying blood..

Everyone stared at Lee, shocked and a little scared, Kakashi stood there, his eyes wide.

"E...ex-exuse me." Lee said, holding his nose. He ran past Kakashi to the bathroom.

"What's all this then?!" Kakashi asked, questioning the others.

A.N// Muhahaha Cliffhanger Ftw. I need to thank my MALE friends Kotor, Neko, Ryuk and the rest of the Spam-war members at for the amazing idea of Gaara taping over the original film...I added the smexy parts though. ;)

Lee: Am i gay? D:

No Lee. I Love You ^^

Lee: Good, coz i would NEVER do that, especially about Gaara.

Yes you would. ^^ I'd make you. =D

lol. R&R and i shall update ASAP. ^^ Love you all x


	6. Chapter 6

A//N: Oh I'm So Sorry! I've had to revise for GCSE exams and tonnes of sheets and crap to fill in, i get study leave soon, so hopefully i can Epic update and finish this story before the main bulk of my exams. I love you all~ ^ ^

--

"What's all this then?!" Kakashi asked, questioning the others.

Everyone looked from the screen to Kakashi.

"Well...." Kakashi said, crossing his arms.

"Ask Shikamaru...he's the one who brought it" Neji said, smirking.

"Woah woah, don't blame me!" Shikamaru sighed, shrugging.

Kakashi walked over and sat down.

_Gaara was now naked, and was breathing deeply, sat on the floor, licking the semen off his fingers, sexily._

Kakashi stopped the tape and switched off the TV.

"Tell me. I have all night." Kakashi said, grabbing some popcorn. He turned away, pulled down his mask and grabbed a mouthful, stuffing it into his mouth and turning back round, lifting back up his mask.

"Okay...i think i know why..i have this tape...." Shikamaru said.

A refreshed Lee walked back in and sat back down next to Neji.

"...Well....in the store, when i saw Gaara, i put my tape down next to his...he must have picked mine up, and i must have picked his up....but why would he want to play THAT at Tenten's house?" Shikamaru trailed off in his thought....

"Woah..."

"EWW!"

"So, you saw Gaara where? and he was going to Tenten's house?!" Kakashi questioned.

"I saw him on the store on the way back here, i went to get it, and Gaara was going to Tenten's house with Kankuro. Kankuro likes Tenten and Gaara ended up being dragged along, bringing a horror movie with him so Kankuro and Tenten...." Shikamaru explained.

"Ah, i see....i wonder why Gaara would do something like that over a tape though....one things for certain...he's sexually active..." Kakashi said.

Everyone muttered something, from "Yes" to "Aren't we all?"

There was a knock at the door.

"Well, who could that be?" Kakashi asked, standing up, brushing bits of popcorn off him.

"i'll get it!" Naruto said, jumping up at the same time as Kakashi.

Naruto ran to the door and opened it a few inches.

"Hey, is Shikamaru in. I think we have the wrong tapes."

"G-Gaara! Umm, yes, one second."

Naruto slowly closed the door and ran into the living room, plotting.

"Lee, theres someone at the door for you." Naruto said, grinning his trademark fox-like grin.

"Okay, i shall go." Lee replied as he headed off for the door.

Once Lee was out of ear shot. . .

"Gaara is at the door! He wants the Tape, quick Re-wind it!". Naruto blurted out.

Everyone's eyes widened, and they all jumped to rewind the tape.

"Ah, i see everythings going to be fine." Kakashi said, smiling behind his mask.

"Sensei, don't leave us now!" Sasuke shouted pulling the case from Choji's sticky grip.

"*munch* I-if you leave us, what if *chew* Gaara finds out we watched it and *crunch*...... Eats us?!"

"Don't be so foolish Choji, there is all of us, and only one of him, if he were to attack." Shino commented.

"Tapes done!" Kiba said, grabbing the tape out of the recorder, only to get it snatched off him by Neji.

"Lets try not to break it, yeah!" Shikamaru said grabbing the tape off Neji and passing it to Naruto, who now had the Case.

"Okay..." Naruto said, closing the case with the tape inside.

"Wait....what about Lee?! why did you send him to the..." Neji asked, trailing off, a grin forming on his face.

"Hehe, yeah, i wonder if he'll have a nosebleed right there!" Naruto added.

Kiba hi-fived Naruto.

"I'd be shocked if your front door step wasn't covered in blood.."

Akamaru barked.

"Wait....what if he caves and tells Gaara we watched..." Shikamaru said, his voice growing quieter.

Everyone went silent, attepting to hear the conversation at the door.

~Meanwhile at the Door~

Lee opened the door wide expecting it to be his Sensei, he stepedoutside and bumped into Gaara.

"G-G-G-Gaaaara?!" Lee said shocked.

"Your not Shikamaru. I would like my tape back." Gaara said, begining to get annoyed.

"Gomene...Naruto said i was wanted at the door....Naruto..." Lee cursed under his breath.

Gaara just stared at Lee...

"Don't worry Gaara-san, we did not watch the tape...." Lee said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Gaaras eyes widened. Lee had totally given it away.

"Good. Lee, could YOU bring me the tape..." Gaara didn't want to be seen by anyone now. It was bad enough Lee saw, he was just glad Lee didn't know he'd given it away.

"S-sure Gaara-kun, one second."

Lee ran back into the house.

"Gaara would like his tape back..." Lee said, looking around for it when suddenly...

Sasuke grabbed Lee by his collar ad pinned him up against the wall.

"You didn't tell him did you?! or else were all dead meat!" Sasuke growled.

Neji pushed Sasuke off Lee. He couldn't bear seeing Lee being pushed around, especially by an Uchiha.

"Hes not stupid enough to do that you fool." Neji said patting down Lee.

"Hmmmph. Fine." Sasuke said, stalking off to a chair.

"Gaara will be growing impatient." Kakashi reminded them.

"He wants me to bring it to him...where is the tape?" Lee asked.

"Here." Naruto said, passing him the tape.

"Thanks." Lee replied, running back to the door.

"Do you think he knows?" Kiba asked.

"Maybe." Shino replied.

"Choji, get your stuff..." Shikamaru said.

"Why?!" Choji questioned.

"Because we're going, enough troublesome stuff has happened today..."

"Aw, Shikamaru..." Choji whined.

"Hey don't go!" Naruto shouted.

"Seriously Naruto, it's been interesting, and fun...but i've had anough for one day.."

"Its nearly tomorrow anyway!" Naruto replied, pointing to the clock.

11pm.

"Yeah, come on Shikamaru, can't we stay?" Choji pleaded.

"Stay if you want but i'm going..." Shikamaru said, picking up his bag.

"When Gaara is at the door?" Kakashi asked.

Shikamaru paused for a second, then sat down, his bag still in his hands.

~Back at the Door~

"Here Gaara-Chan." Lee said handing over the Tape.

"Did you just can me Chan?!" Gaara said his eys widening a bit.

"N-no, i called you Gaara-San." Lee said, sweatdropping.

"Hm, okay."

Gaara pulled out a Tape, Shikamau's Tape.

"Here, this, is his tape." Gaara said, passing it to Lee.

Lee took the tape and stared at Gaara for a while, before replying.

"Thanks."

Lee's eyes wandered from Gaaras face, down to his crotch. He couldn't resist the temptation of looking.

"Gaa..." Lee muttered under his breath, feeling himself grow hard.

"What?" Gaara said, looking at Lee.

Lee quickly turned around, he was certain Gaara would be able to see everything through his tight Boxers.

Gaara smirked, realising Lee had a boner.

"Why did you call my name then turn around?"

"I-i do not know...it is cold..." Lee said placing his hands over his crotch.

"Turn around when i'm speaking to you, Lee." Gaara said firmly, a smug grin plastered across his face.

Lee spun around, did as he was told...

"You did watch the tape didn't you..."

Gaara felt like playing with Lee.

"Y-No..." Lee stammered.

"It's fine if you did. I mean you did anyway, i can tell."

"Can you?" Lee asked.

"Yes. I see you enjoyed it too." Gaara said pointing to Lees crotch.

"Unn, Yes Gaara-chan." Lee gave, dropping his arms.

Gaara grabbed Lee and pulled him close.

"So, you'll like this?" Gaara whispered into Lee's ear as he pressed his crotch into Lee's grinding slowly.

"Gaa,Unn..." Lee moaned quietly.

Gaara stopped and stepped back, smirking.

"Kawaii moan, Lee." Gaara sad, spinning and walkng off.

"G-Gaara!" Lee shouted after him.

"You know where i live Lee..." and with that Gaara disappered

"Teaser.." Lee huffed to himself, as he returned inside.

Lee passed the tape to Shikamaru and sat down next to Neji.

"Right, come on Choji..." Shikamaru said, standing up.

"Shikamaruuuuuuuu, i don't want to go though!" Choji answered back.

"Fine, suit yourself." Shikamaru headed towards the door.

"Wait, i'll come with you." Kakashi said getting up.

"I think its about time i left you boys alone..." he added.

"W-wait Shikamaru i'm coming." Choji said, jumping up and running over to him.

"Fine~ Losers, miss the sleepover then!" Naruto sulked.

Kakashi, Shikamaru and Choji all left together.

"they'll be the ones missing out on all the fun then!" Kiba said, inbetween a yawn.

"It's getting late..." Shino said, looking at the clock.

"Well, then should we cal it a night?" Neji asked.

"Yeah why not...hey, Naruto since Shikamaru and Choji went home, Lee and Neji could go into the other room with Kiba and Shino." Sasuke pointed out.

"I am fine sleeping on the sofa with Neji." Lee said firmly.

"Tsk, i would rather sleep on a bed than on a sofa." Neji stated.

"well, do whatever you want, i'm going to bed." Naruto said, stretching and getting up.

"Okay, well, Akamaru could sleep on one of the spare beds, and Neji could go on the other..." Kiba said.

"But Nejiiii, I don't wanna sleep alone on the sofa!" Lee said, waving his arms about.

"Fine, i'll sleep on the sofa with you...but you owe me bigtime!"

"Yey Nejiiii! Okay." Lee said, smiling brightly.

"Okay, Night Guys~." Naruto walked towards his bedroom.

"Yeah, Night." Sasuke said, following Naruto.

"Night everyone!" Kiba said, picking u Akamaru and heading to the spare room.

Shino mumbled something and followed Kiba.

Lee dived onto the sofa, his back against the back of the sofa. Neji switched off all the lights then walked over and climbed on, his head just below Lee's. His back facing Lee's chest.

~In Narutos bedroom~

Naruto clambered into his bed, Sasuke following. Their heads were both at the top, and they shared the single pillow.

"Night Naruto."

"Night SasUKE." Naruto grinned.

Even though it was dark, Sasuke could sense him grinning.

Sasuke wrapped his arm across Narutos waist, pulling him closer.

"Uke, Ne?"

"Yeah."

"More like Seme Sasuke."

Sasuke pushed Naruto down so his back was on the matress and climed inbetween his legs.

"Sasuke?!"

"Just, enjoy this, Dobe. It could be a once in a lifetime thing for you."

"Wha--Ohh..Sasuke?!"

Sasuke ripped off Narutos boxers, and gently stroked his member. Then he leaned in, inches away from touching the tip.

"Sasuke.."

Naruto could feel his breath on his member, which made him hard.

Sasuke then licked the tip, with the end of his tounge, teasing Naruto.

"Ah~ Sasuke, please..."

Naruto bucked is hips, making half of his erect penis go into Sasuke's warm mouth.

Sasuke took his mouth away, his Gag reaction kicking in.

"Naruto! Don't do that!!"

"Sorry Sasuke..."

Sasuke smiled.

"Want to make up for it?"

"Okay.."

They both switched places and Naruto slowly pulled Sasukes boxers off, His already erect Member inches from Naruto's face.

Naruto dove down and slowly licked and teased Sasuke, gently pressing his teeth in, but not to hurt Sasuke.

"Naruto...Unn.."

Naruto gently sucked, slowly, then he used more pressure, sucking fast, then back to slow...

"Naruto your so good.."

Naruto sat up and smiled.

"I am aren't i."

"Shall we go further?" Sasuke asked

"Oh Fuck Yes!"

Sasuke rolled off the bed, dragging Naruto along with him, pinning Naruto onto the floor.

"This is going to be the best night of your life."

A.N// Dun Dun Duuun, the next chapter is going to be 110% Faptastic Yaoi. Get a mop ready! ;3 I've had a writers block lately and all i could think about is GaaLee. I'm Definately doing one once this is finished! I hoped you enjoyed~. Please R&R Coz I love you all ^-^. Shall update Soon, possibly in the next few days. 


End file.
